Tú eres mía
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: En el Castillo Vulturi se vieron por primera vez cuando Bella fue a salvar a Edward. Tuvieron contacto físico y Alec sintió esa conexión, Bella también, pero decidió ignorarlo por Edward. Bella es la Tua Cantante de Edward, pero también es la "compañera" de Alec. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...eh, de seguro me querran matar, por no publicar mis otros fics, pero NO los he abandonado, de hecho los estoy escribiendo solo que aun no los subo, tengan un poco mas de paciencia porfis que pronto los subire.**

**De mi loca cabecita salio esta historia y espero que les guste. Publique esta porque ya habia escrito 3 capitulos y pense en subirlos. Ojala les guste y aclaro que esta pareja es de Alec/Bella.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Como desearia que fueran mios...pero son de Stephenie. No importa! Igual puedo soñar con ellos.**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Irresistible - One Direction_+

Capitulo 1: Venimos por Isabella

Bella POV

Me encontraba en mi habitación repasando algunas materias del instituto y esperando a que llegue Edward.

Por fin todo volvió a ser como antes y hasta mejor. Pensé que nunca volvería a ser feliz desde que Edward se fue, pero volvimos y somos más felices que nunca.

Lo amo demasiado y espero que decida convertirme pronto para que pasemos la eternidad juntos. He pensado que sería mejor que me convirtieran luego de la graduación.

Todo va de maravilla, Edward y yo juntos, los Cullen volvieron a Forks, el instituto esta por acabar y los Vulturi ya no nos han vuelto a decir nada más. Podría decirse que estamos en paz...

-"¿En qué piensas?"-Me sobresalte ante la voz repentina de mi novio.

-"¡Edward, me asustaste!"-Le digo exaltada y enojada.

-"Perdón, amor, la próxima vez hare más ruido."-Se disculpo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.-"Ahora si dime que pensabas."-

-"Pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado hasta entonces...y que por fin estamos en paz..."-Le dije mirándolo con amor. Me sonrió.

-"Eso es verdad."-Y me beso dulcemente.

Los besos de Edward siempre eran dulces y amables, pero sentía que me faltaba algo...no sé qué. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver todo el amor que Edward sentía por mí.

-"Te amo."-Le dije con sinceridad.

-"Yo también te amo."-Me correspondió.-"¿Quisieras venir mañana a mi casa?"-Me pregunta.

-"Claro."-Le respondo.-"Quisiera ver a Carlisle y a Esme."-Le digo.

Pasamos la noche conversando y por ratos poniéndonos cariñosos, aunque nunca llegábamos a mas porque Edward temía dañarme.

Seguimos conversando hasta que me dormi y como siempre, Edward se quedo a mi lado toda la noche.

...

Al día siguiente que era sábado me levante temprano y Charlie se fue al trabajo, el trabaja de lunes a sábado siempre. Edward vino temprano por mí para ir a su casa a pasar todo el día con ellos y yo no podía estar más contenta.

Fuimos a su casa y ya todos estaban esperándonos. Todos iríamos a Port Ángeles. El resto del día fue muy divertido con las bromas de Emmett y las locuras de Alice, adoro a mis hermanos.

Regresamos a su casa y decidimos que todos veríamos una película juntos. Fue muy raro porque yo era la única que comía palomitas ya que los demás no podían comer.

Vimos la reciente película de The Mortal Instruments: City of bones, me habían dicho que era muy buena. La verdad ya había leído el libro, pero también quería ver la película.

Qué bien que Edward no podía leerme la mente porque se hubiera enojado sobre mis pensamientos que Jace esta buenísimo. Los vampiros son hermosos, pero eso no quiere decir que los humanos tampoco lo sean porque hay algunos que podrían rivalizar con la belleza de los vampiros y para mi ese era Jace.

Luego vimos 3 películas más y yo ya no podía mas, me moría de sueño. Por suerte Edward lo noto y les dijo a todos que sería mejor que me vaya a dormir. Dijo que llamaría a Charlie para decirle que me quedaba a dormir aquí.

Yo no proteste y asentí con la cabeza. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía pensar nada más que en estar recostada sobre una cama y dormir plácidamente.

Comencé a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Edward, pero me olvide de dar las buenas noches a todos. Entonces me gire para decir buenas noches y vi que todos estaban raros. Estaban rígidos y con el seño fruncido.

En ese momento se me fue todo el sueño y me preocupe.

-"¿Que sucede?"-Pregunte a todos. Todos me miraron con preocupación.

-"Edward, será mejor que subas a Bella."-Le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

Edward me miro y yo le mire negando con la cabeza.

-"No."-Me negué.-"Primero díganme que sucede. ¿Por que están así? ¿Sucede algo?"-Pregunte cada vez mas preocupada.

-"Ya llegan."-Aviso Alice. ¿Ya llegan? ¿Quienes?

-"Bella sube a la habitación."-Me ordeno Edward. Su voz no fue suave ni tierna, fue demandante y enojada.

-"¡NO!"-Dije enojada.-"¡¿Díganme que es lo que pasa?!"-Dije cada vez más preocupada y desesperada por saber que pasa.

-"Ya es tarde..."-Dijo Rosalie.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, sonó el timbre y me sorprendí. ¿Quien podría llamar a la puerta de una familia de vampiros y a esta hora? Carlisle miro a todos nosotros y fue a abrir la puerta. Edward me puso detrás de el protectoramente.

A continuación Carlisle abrió la puerta y sonrió con amabilidad. En eso, comenzaron a entrar muchas personas con capas negras. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Vulturis

Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que ya todo estaba resuelto ya que me dejaron ir. Tres de ellos se detuvieron frente a nosotros y se quitaron la capa dejándose ver completamente. Eran Aro, Caius y Marcus. Ellos tres nos sonrieron y Carlisle se adelanto a ellos.

-"Aro que sorpresa."-Dijo Carlisle amablemente.

-"Sentimos venir repentinamente."-Se disculpa Aro.-"Pero hemos venido a algo muy importante."-Dijo seriamente.

-"No te preocupes...y se puede saber ¿a qué?"-Pregunto Carlisle cauteloso. Todos nosotros estábamos atentos. Me sentía nerviosa con tantos vampiros a mí al rededor.

A continuación, silencio, silencio y más silencio... Nosotros seguimos esperando pacientes.

-"Venimos por Isabella."-Dijo Aro dejándonos en shock a todos.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Esto es solo es comienzo... Dejen Reviews para saber que piensan! No importa si es un Review diciendome lo mala que soy escribiendo :P**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 2, disfrutenlo!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos :D**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_17 - Avril Lavigne_+

Capitulo 2: La Tua Cantante y la compañera

Bella POV

-"Venimos por Isabella."-Dijo Aro dejándonos en shock a todos.

¿Qué? ¿Por mi?

Edward me abrazo protectoramente y les gruño a los Vulturis.

-"Pero, Edward la va a convertir...pensé que había quedado todo claro..."-Intervino Alice.

-"No se trata de eso."-Dijo Marcus tranquilo.

-"Entonces ¿de qué?"-Gruño Edward.

Yo solo me quede callada mirándolos a todos discutir. De pronto me sentí observada por alguien y sin querer mire hacia los de la Guardia Vulturi que aun traían puesta la capucha, sentí que era uno de ellos...

-"¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Ella es mi compañera!"-Grito Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿De que hablan?

-"No, ella es tu Tua Cantante, no tu compañera."- Le dijo Marcus.

-"Lo sentimos Edward, pero ella es..."-Comenzó a decir Aro, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-"¡No!"-Grito Edward.-"¡Ella es mía!"-Y me abrazo más fuerte, pero sin hacerme daño.

Uno de los que traía capucha gruño y avanzo hacia delante, como dispuesto a atacar. _¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?_, pensé.

-"Edward hijo, tranquilízate."-Le pidió Esme.

-"Me la quieren quitar."-Se quejo Edward. ¿A mí?

-"Bella sube a la habitación."-Me ordeno Alice.

Esta vez decidí hacerle caso ya que todo esto me estaba asustando un poco, pero los Vulturis no se veían como si quisieran atacar, más bien como si quisieran hacer entrar razón en algo a los Cullen. Pero... ¿en qué?

Me senté en la cama de Edward. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Qué paso allí? ¿Sobre qué discutían? Parece que tenía que ver conmigo, pero... ¡Agh! Porque siempre tiene que pasar algo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber problemas? ¿No podemos estar en paz?

No me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación y me sobresalte cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

-"Quieren que bajes."-Me dijo suavemente Rosalie. Su mirada era ¿preocupada?

Bajamos en silencio. Yo temía preguntar algo, pero aun así estaba muy ansiosa. Me sentía como una niña chiquita frente a todos ellos. Cuando bajamos todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Edward estaba apartado y me miraba con mucho dolor y tristeza. Quise ir, besarlo y abrazarlo, pero me contuve por los invitados.

-"Acércate, Bella."-Me indico Carlisle.

Su tono fue suave y gentil como el de un padre que le quiere dar una noticia delicada a su hija de 10 años. Me acerque lentamente a ellos, pero guardando distancia con todos. Aro se acerco un poco, pero sin invadir mi espacio personal.

-"Isabella, ¿sabes que es lo que es un _compañero_ y la _Tua Cantante_?"-Me pregunto suavemente Aro.

Lo pensé por unos segundos y me di cuenta de que no sabía muy bien el significado, así que negué con la cabeza.

-"La _Tua Cantante_ para los vampiros es una persona que posee una sangre que es extremadamente tentadora para un vampiro, como el vino más suculento, el manjar más exquisito. Le llaman "la Tua cantante" porque la sangre de tal persona "_canta_" para el vampiro a la que le es sumamente tentadora..."-Me explico Aro. Me quede pensando un momento y asentí.

-"¿Y un compañero?"-Pregunte interesada.

-"Un compañero es como decir tu amor eterno para toda la vida. Estas destinado a esa persona o vampiro, se puede presentar en personas tanto como en vampiros. Pocos encuentran a su compañero, pero una vez que la encuentras...sientes la conexión, es como si todo desapareciera y solo fueran ustedes. Tener a tu compañero a tu lado es el mejor placer que puedas tener."-Me explico Aro.

-"Entonces... ¿no todos encuentran a su compañero eterno?"-Pregunte.

-"No, no todos."-Me respondió.

-"Ah..."-Dije.-"¿Edward y yo no somos compañeros?"-Pregunte.

-"No."-Respondió Aro.-"Tu solo eres su Tua Cantante."-

Me dolió escuchar eso y a la vez me aterro la idea de que algo pueda separarnos. Mejor no pienses eso, se aman y eso basta. Mire a Edward y el no me miraba. Me quede callada sin saber que decir.

-"Isabella hay algo que tienes que saber."-Dijo Aro. Le mire.-"Encontramos a tu compañero."-Me dijo de repente dejándome en shock.

Mi compañero...y no es Edward.

-"¿Que?"-Dije sin poder creérmelo.

-"Mas bien el te encontró a ti."-

-"¿Quién es?"-Pregunte con miedo.

-"Soy yo."-Dijo una voz irreconocible para mí.

Entonces lo vi...y todo lo demás desapareció.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si... Dejen Reviews!**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Aqui esta el capitulo 3. Rapido, ¿verdad? Jejeje como ya les dije tenia los 3 capitulos escritos!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y juego un poco con ellos :)**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Crazier - Taylor Swift_+

Capitulo 3: Compañeros

-"¿Quién es?"-Pregunte con miedo.

-"Soy yo."-Dijo una voz irreconocible para mí.

Entonces lo vi...y todo lo demás desapareció.

Flashback

Fui a salvar a Edward de querer mostrarse a los humanos. Alice y yo fuimos para salvarlo, pero ella me dejo en el camino porque yo era la única que podía detenerlo.

Logre salvarlo, logre que no se mostrara ante los humanos, pero en ese momento llegaron los Vulturi y nos hicieron entrar al castillo.

Dentro del castillo, todo pasó muy rápido. Jane estaba torturando a Edward con su don y yo no podía hacer nada. Me sentía tan angustiada y no supe que hacer, iba ir hacia él, pero en seguida alguien me tomo del brazo impidiéndolo.

Me sorprendí ante el toque, se sintió raro. Como una conexión, no sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo. Era un chico, un vampiro... Sentí cosas raras cuando le vi, pero no pude pensar más porque mi Edward estaba siendo torturado.

Luego Aro ordeno a Jane que utilizara su don conmigo mientras el otro vampiro aun me sostenía del brazo. Yo me quede allí esperando a que algo pasara, pero no paso nada. Su don no funciono conmigo.

Fin del flashback

Ese vampiro...lo reconocería donde fuera. El día en que fui a salvar a Edward lo vi, pero no me detuve a verlo detenidamente porque estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaría con Edward, pero cuando me toco, lo que sentí...

Ahora que lo puedo ver bien. Es hermoso...casi como un ángel, pero no creo que los ojos de los ángeles sean rojos. Tiene la apariencia de un chico de 16 a 18. Cabello castaño oscuro donde que me gustaría acariciar. Tiene cara de niño, apariencia inocente, pero muy guapo... Sus ojos...me encantan. Siempre me han parecido un poco espeluznantes los ojos rojos de los vampiros, pero los de él son diferentes, son como hipnotizantes... Sus labios...como me gustaría besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento...

Oh Dios! ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-"¿Bella?"-Escuche una voz lejana.-"¡Bella!"-Gritaron y entonces me di cuenta de que estaban todos ellos.

-"¿Ah?"-Dije.

¡Ay por Dios! ¡Me quede mirándolo como una estúpida! Trágame tierra... Baje la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada.

-"Isabella."-Levante la mirada para ver a Marcus.-"Me imagino que estarás confundida, pero es verdad. Alec y tú son compañeros. Es algo que no se puede cambiar. Es el destino..."-Me dijo Marcus.-"No hemos venido aquí para obligarte a que estés con él. Solo queremos proponerte algo."-Termino de decir.

-"Queremos que vengas al castillo por un tiempo. Máximo como dos meses para que se conozcan un poco..."-Dijo Caius.-"Nosotros también queremos conocerte mejor. También quiero decirte que no estás obligada a nada, si quieres volver con los Cullen antes, te traeremos de vuelta."-

-"Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"-Pregunto Aro.

Eso quiere decir que le estoy dando una oportunidad a Alec para conocernos, pero ¿y Edward? Yo amo a Edward, de eso estoy segura.

Hemos pasado por tanto que no dudo del amor que le tengo a Edward, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que siento por Alec...?

Debe de ser solo atracción física. Además no sé si Alec está de acuerdo con esto. ¿Que pensara él? ¿En realidad quiere estar conmigo?

¿En realidad somos compañeros? ¿Y si se confundieron?

Iré al castillo por dos meses para demostrarles que están equivocados y que yo NO soy la compañera de Alec. Tal vez Alec y yo podamos ser amigos...o tal vez no.

Mire a Edward quien no me miraba. Alice me miraba con preocupación al igual que todos los Cullen. Me atreví a mirar a Alec, estaba mirándome, pero sin ninguna expresión.

-"¿Y el instituto?"-Pregunte alarmada.

-"Llegaras antes de la graduación."-Me aseguro Caius. Asentí.

-"Entonces... ¿nos darás la oportunidad?"-Pregunto nuevamente Aro.

Suspire, no creyendo lo que voy a hacer.

-"Si... ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"-

* * *

**Uy...Bella se va con los Vulturis. ¿Que pasara en el castillo? ¿Que piensa Alec? ¿Que piensa Edward? Dejenme Reviews para saber que piensan please! **

**Se que este capitulo ha estado muy corto, tratare de hacerlo mas largos.**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como dejaron tantos Reviews, decidi subir el capitulo 4 :D Sus Reviews me emocionaron mucho, gracias :') **

**Beely : Gracias y...ya actualice! jejeje, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic :D**

**maleja twihard : Hola! Gracias por leer siempre mis fics! En serio, gracias y ademas siempre dejas Reviews! :D Y sobre tu pregunta...ya veras, ya veras... ;)**

**Los personajes no son mios (por mas que lo desee), son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Lejos de la ciudad - Kudai_+

Capitulo 4: Confundida

Y aquí estoy. En el gran Castillo de los Vulturi. Me siento tan rara de estar aquí con tantos vampiros que beben sangre humana. ¿No me comerán?

Me dieron mi propia habitación que parece la de una princesa o algo así, me siento muy incómoda. Pero eso no es lo peor, no. Lo peor es que mi habitación está al lado de la de Alec y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-"¿S-si?"-Pregunte con miedo.

-"¿Isabella?-La voz de Alec. No sé porque sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco al escuchar su hermosa voz.-"El amo quiere que vayas al Gran Salón ahora."-Me comunico.

-"Si, ya voy."-Dije nerviosa.

Suspire y me levante de la GRAN cama. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con que Alec me estaba esperando, pensé que ya se había ido...

-"Vamos."-Me indico. ¿Por qué su voz me tiene que parecer tan hermosa? No respondí, solo asentí con la cabeza.

Según Aro y los demás somos compañeros, pero Alec es tan indiferente conmigo, que creo que es solo una mentira... Su mirada muestra frialdad y es tan indiferente. No quise aceptarlo, pero eso me duele un poquito...bueno ya, bastante. Estoy muy confundida.

No sé lo que me pasa, pero prefiero no pensar en eso. Aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa él, de todo esto, hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada más que unas pocas palabras...

¡Agh! ¡Todo esto me frustra tanto!

-"Llegamos."-Su hermosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Me hizo entrar primero.

-"Isabella, que alegría verte."-Dijo Aro.

-"Pero si solo han pasado como 5 horas."-Me reí.

-"Es verdad."-Rio.

-"¿Y que te parece el castillo?"-Me pregunto.

-"Muy bonito."-Le dije sincera.

-"¿Y estas cómoda?"-Me pregunto.

-"Si."-Mentí.

-"¿Ya conoces el jardín trasero?"-Me pregunto Marcus.

-"No..."-Respondí.

-"¿Quisieras verlo?"-Me pregunto Caius y sin dejarme a responder siguió.-"Bien. Alec, acompáñala."-Ordeno a Alec.

¡Nooooo!, grite en mi cabeza. ¿Tiempo a solas con Alec? ¡No, por favor! Apenas y me mira, no quiero...

-"Si, mi amo."-Dijo el muy cretino que me ignora.-"Vamos, Isabella."-Me dijo con voz fría, pero pude percibir un poco de enojo en su voz y me asuste.

Mire con suplica a Aro para que entendiera que no quiero y el muy cabron solo me sonrió como si nada. No me quedo de otra que seguir a Alec.

Su frialdad es como un pinchazo a mi corazón...duele y no sé por qué.

Lo seguí mientras andábamos en silencio. Me sentía muy mal porque percibía que mi sola presencia lo molestaba y mucho. Por otro lado quería saber qué es lo que pensaba sobre todo esto de que somos "compañeros". Necesito saberlo...

-"Alec."-Lo llame con miedo.

-"Dime, Isabella."-Dijo sin mirarme.

Ok, Bella, esta es tu oportunidad.

-"Tu... ¿qué piensas de todo esto?"-Le pregunte.

-"¿De qué cosa?"-Pregunto.

-"De eso...de que somos _compañeros_."-Le dije cada vez más nerviosa por saber. El paro de caminar y yo también lo hice, pero aun no me miraba.

-"Nada."-Respondió simplemente y siguió caminando dejándome pasmada.

_¿Nada?_ ¿Acaba de decir nada? Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y no supe porque, me sentí tan estúpida y decepcionada. Sentí que ya no quería estar allí y menos con él.

Yo aun estaba de pie y me gire en dirección contraria para que no vea mi rostro. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía antes de derrumbarme le dije:

-"Alec, no me siento bien...creo que iré a mi habitación."-Mi voz sonó herida y fría.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder me fui de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Joder! Me sentía tan mal... En el camino a mi estúpida habitación no pude más y las lágrimas se derramaron por mi rostro.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me siento así?

Salte a mi cama y llore como niña chiquita, ya no me importaba si me oían o no. Yo solo quería llorar.

No sé por cuánto tiempo llore, pero me sobresalte al sentir que me acariciaba el cabello. Me gire y vi a Aro mirándome de manera cariñosa y paternal, me recordó tanto a Charlie o a Carlisle que no aguante mas y me salte a sus brazos a llorar.

Lo necesitaba y mucho. Me sentía muy mal y aun no quería reconocer el porqué. Es tan patético...que jamás lo diré.

Cuando logre calmarme un poco levante mi rostro y me senté derechita. Mire a Aro y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque doliera.

-"Quiero regresar con los Cullen."-

* * *

**Chicas, tal vez piensen que todo paso muy rapido, pero ya veran despues... En el siguiente capitulo se sabran mas cosas y habra algo bonito! **

**Amo sus Reviews, asi que dejenme uno please! **

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Ya publique el capitulo 5. Rapida, ¿verdad? Solo espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero si algun dia me la encuentro le pedire que me los regale y si se niega...se los robare! Muajajaja! Ok, disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Baby I - Ariana Grande_+

Capitulo 5: No te vayas

Bella POV

-"Isabella, piénsatelo bien."-Me aconsejo Aro.

-"No, ya lo pensé muy bien y...es lo mejor."-Dije.-"Además a Alec no le importa...y por mi está bien. Yo...amo a Edward."-¿Por qué me fue tan difícil decir eso?

¡Yo amo a Edward! Es así, ¿verdad? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo dudar sobre eso? Yo amo a Edward, lo amo demasiado y daría mi vida por él.

-"Esta bien, lo entiendo."-Dijo resignado.-"Te irás mañana por la mañana...pero si cambias de opinión házmelo saber por favor."-Me pidió. Asentí pensativa. Y Aro se fue.

No, no cambiaria de opinión. Estoy segura de querer irme. Esto es una locura, ya que yo NO amo a Alec y el no me ama a mí. Eso quiere decir que no somos compañeros...

No somos compañeros...

Una vez que me vaya todo volverá a la normalidad, yo podre volver con Edward y...

¡Edward! ¡Dios! ¿Y si Edward ya no me quiere con él? Oh Dios, ¿qué hare? No soportaría si Edward me dejara porque yo lo amo.

Porque...yo lo amo, ¿verdad? ¡Dios! ¡Estoy dudando!

Ay, ya no sé ni lo que me pasa... ¿En verdad amo a Edward? Se supone que sí, pero...

No quisiera admitirlo, pero desde que vi a Alec todo ha cambiado y me siento muy confundida. Pero una cosa si esta clara y es que Alec y yo, no somos, ni fuimos compañeros nunca. El dejo muy claro que no le importaba este asunto. Alec no siente nada por mí…

Alec... ¿cómo puede ser tan hermoso? Bueno, si, vampiro, pero es diferente. El es especial, tiene la belleza de un ángel, es totalmente hermoso. Me encanta su cabello, me gustaría acariciarlo...

¡Bella! ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? ¡Agh! Yo no pensé eso, yo no pensé eso, yo no pensé eso...

Mejor me voy a dormir para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Me coloque mi pijama y me fui a la cama. Estaba muy agotado por haber llorado tanto... ¿Que pensaran los Cullen por verme regresar? ¿Se alegraran? Desearía que Edward me cante mi nana... Y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

...

Me desperté al sentir una mano acariciando mi rostro y mis ¿labios? Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me sorprendí al ver quién era. El me miraba con adoración y ¿tristeza?

-"Alec..."-Susurre. El acaricio mi mejilla.

-"Bella..."-Susurro. Me incorpore un poco y el quito su mano de mi mejilla. Extrañe su toque...

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Pregunte confundida.-"¿Qué hora es?"-Mi vista se dirigió al reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

-"Quería verte..."-Me dijo sorprendiéndome.-"Supe que te irás mañana."-Dijo con dolor.

-"Si..."-Respondí sin saber que decir.

-"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto de repente.

-"¿Por qué, que?"-Pregunte yo.

-"¿Por qué no te encontré antes yo...?"-Dijo mirándome intensamente. Me quede prendida de su mirada.

-"¿Que?"-Dije confundida.

-"Bella, tu... ¿amas a Edward?"-Me pregunto de repente. Eso me sorprendió y no supe que decir. Me quede en silencio y desvié la mirada de él. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que amo a Edward? ¿A caso no es la verdad?

-"¿Por qué preguntas algo obvio?"-Le dije.

-"Respóndeme."-Demando. Lo mire y estaba enojado.

-"¡Si, lo amo!"-Dije sin mirarlo.

-"Mírame y dímelo otra vez."-Ordeno.

Me levanto el mentón con sus dedos para que lo mirase. ¿Quien se cree? Lo mire con enojo y moví mi cara para no mirarlo. Me tire de nuevo a la cama dándole la espalda haciéndole saber que ya no quería hablar con él.

-"Déjame en paz, Vulturi. Quiero dormir."-Le dije de manera fría.

-"Isabella, respóndeme."-Me ordeno.

-"No."-Dije.

-"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto.-"Entonces, ¿no lo amas?"-Su tono fue burlón y ¿feliz?

No supe que decir a eso, así que solo lo ignore. Luego no volvió a decir nada, todo se quedo en silencio. Sabía que seguía allí, pero no quería voltear a verlo.

De pronto sentí que alguien se echaba al lado mío. _¿Qué demonios…?_ pensé. Luego sentí unos brazos al rededor mío, abrazándome por detrás. Podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, se sintió como si allí perteneciera. No me sentía incomoda, me sentía bien, demasiado bien…

-"¿Lo amas?"-Pregunto esta vez con voz suave. Su voz me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

-"Yo...no lo sé."-Respondí. Y era verdad.

Sentí como sonreía y no sé porque, pero también sonreí. Me gire para poder verlo y si, estaba sonriendo y era la mejor sonrisa que he visto en mi vida. Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír más a mí. Me sentía unida a él.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos solo mirándonos, pero me sentía completa y muy feliz. Era raro, pero no quería pensar en nada más. Alec fue el que rompió el silencio.

-"Quédate."-Me pidió de repente.-"Por favor."-Me suplico con sus hermoso ojitos brillando. Sentí que me derretía con sus palabras y su mirada...

Este no era el Alec que conocí y que me hablaba con frialdad o simplemente me ignoraba, por supuesto que no. Este era el verdadero Alec. Y sin pensármelo dos veces, dije:

-"Si."-El sonrió y escondió su cara en mi cuello. Su respiración hizo que mi piel se erizara.

-"Si somos _compañeros_."-Dijo de repente.-"No digas nada ahora. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta."-Dijo, esta vez mirándome a los ojos. De repente se alejo de mí y se puso de pie. Extrañe su contacto.-"Iré a decirle a Aro que te quedaras."-Me dijo sonriendo. Se acerco a mi rostro y dijo:-"Buenas noches, mi Ángel."-Y me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Esa noche dormí plácidamente y soñé con un hermoso vampiro...de ojos carmesí.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews! Las amo mis lectoras!**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta y con capitulo nuevo. Ademas, estoy escribiendo un one-shot, sera mi primero, tal vez lo suba... Quise publicar este capitulo desde la semana pasada, pero no pude porque mi computadora se habia malogrado y no sabia que hacer. Por un momento pense que nunca mas podria publicar y me asuste mucho... Por suerte logre arreglarlo y ya puedo publicar! Gracias por todos su Reviews, de verdad que me encantan! **

**Los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Summer Love - One Direction_+

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

Bella POV

Me desperté sintiendo que me acariciaban el cabello. Aun sin abrir los ojos sonreí. No sé cómo, pero sabía muy bien quién era. Entonces abrí los ojos y lo vi. Creo que cada día se encuentra más guapo.

-"Buenos días, preciosa."-Me saludo aun acariciando mi cabello. Me sonroje por el lindo apodo.

-"Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?"-Pregunte incorporándome un poco.

-"Las ocho de la mañana. ¿Ya quieres desayunar?"-Me pregunto mirándome con ternura.

-"Si...muero de hambre."-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-"Bien, te preparare el desayuno."-Dijo levantándose. Sonreí. Era tan tierno...

Me levante de la cama de muy buen humor. Tome un relajante ducha y me vestí con unos jeans azules apretados, una remera de tirantes blanca con escote y mis converse. Deje mi cabello suelto. Hoy quería verme linda.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a la sala donde me dijeron que iba a comer todos los días. En el camino pensé en Alec. Yo no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos, pero supongo que los aclarare en dos meses.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que piensa Alec de todo esto. Ayer me ignoro y luego me dijo como que no pensaba nada de esto, pero luego va a mi habitación a las 3 de la madrugada y me pregunta si amo a Edward y me dice que no me vaya. Eso me confunde, tiene que aclararme muchas cosas...

Llegue y vi que no había nadie. Me decepciono el no encontrar a Alec allí, pero el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa. De repente sentí unas suaves manos tapar mis ojos.

-"Adivina quién soy."-Dijo. Sonreí.

-"Ah...no sé. ¿Robert Pattinson?"-Pregunte con inocencia.

-"No, yo soy mucho mejor que el."-Dijo arrogante. Me reí. Me libero de sus manos e hizo que me diera vuelta para estar frente de él y me abrazo por la cintura. Sin dudar le devolví el abrazo poniendo mis manos en su cuello.

-"¿Que tienes contra Robert Pattinson?"-Pregunte divertida cuando nos separamos un poco.

-"Nada."-Se encogió de hombros.-"Ahora ha desayunar."-Dijo.

Me senté y ¡Dios! sí que olía delicioso, me moría de hambre, pero antes...

-"Alec, tenemos que hablar."-Le dije seriamente.

-"Si, pero primero come tu desayuno, luego iremos al jardín para poder conversar tranquilos."-Me dijo. Asentí de acuerdo.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Como puede ser que un vampiro cocine así de bien.

-"Termine, vamos."-Le dije. Estaba impaciente por hablar con él. Necesitaba saber muchas cosas...

-"Ok, vamos."-Suspiro. Me cogió de la mano y así fuimos.

El contacto era muy placentero, se sentía bien. Por otro lado sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward. Pero Alec y yo no hemos hecho nada, ¿no?

Nos sentamos en una banca muy linda. La verdad todo el jardín era hermoso. Ayer no pude verlo bien porque me fui corriendo a llorar...

-"Se que estas confundida."-Me dijo.

-"Lo estoy."-Reafirme.-"¿Por qué te comportabas así conmigo?"-Le pregunte. El me miro por largo rato y suspiro.

-"Porque estaba enojado."-Respondió.

-"¿Conmigo?"-Pregunte con miedo.

-"No, conmigo. Pensé que ya era muy tarde porque tu amabas a Edward y entonces no serviría de nada que yo te diga mis sentimientos y luche por ti."-Contesto.-"También estaba molesto por no haber sido yo, el que te encontró primero."-Dijo dolido.

-"Alec..."-Susurre sin poder creérmelo todavía.

-"Me dolió que Edward Cullen te haya encontrado primero y que él te haya protegido de tantas cosa. Que te ame tanto... Que siempre haya estado contigo, en vez de yo."-Me dijo. Pude notar el dolor en su voz.-"Bella al ser yo tu compañero me duele que ames a otro porque nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tu eres mi compañera."-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.-"Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi..."-

-"Alec, yo..."-

-"Isabella, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?"-Me pregunto.

No, por favor, esa pregunta no.

-"Es muy confuso, no lo sé..."-Respondí.

-"¿Aun amas a Edward?"-Pregunto.

-"Ya te lo respondí ayer."-Dije queriendo evitar la respuesta.

-"Pues repítemelo."-Pidió.

-"Que pesado eres."-Le dije molesta. El rio.

-"¿Y tú, Alec? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?"-Le pregunte. Quería oír esa respuesta.

-"Bella, yo te..."-

-"¡Isabella!"-Grito alguien.-"Aro quiere verte y a ti también, Alec."-Heidi. Alec sonrió.

-"Vamos."-Me dijo levantándose.

No me quedo de otra que ir. ¡Agh! Tonta Heidi, interrumpiendo momentos. ¡Quería oír esa respuesta! ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Alec...?

Alec cogió mi mano al caminar. Me pareció un gesto muy tierno, pero ¿qué significa? Le mire y me sonrió. Se me escapo un suspiro.

-"¡Isabella! Que gusto verte."-Dijo Aro.

-"Buenos días."-Salude. De pronto todos miraron nuestras manos unidas y sonrieron, me puse nerviosa.

-"Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte."-Me dijo Marcus. Le sonreí.

-"Si, a mí también me alegra."-Le dije sincera. Alec estaba sonriendo.

-"Isabella, ¿ya conoces Volterra?"-Me pregunto Caius.

-"Ah...no."-Negué. Ahora que lo pienso he pasado todo el tiempo en el castillo Vulturi.

-"Bien, esta noche Alec te acompañara fuera del castillo."-Indico.

Mire a Alec y el sonreía abiertamente como si le hubieran dado la lotería, todo lo contrario ayer. Luego de eso, Alec me dejo en mi habitación alegando que aun tenía cosas que hacer, pero que vendría en la noche para salir juntos y que estuviera lista para visitar las calles de Volterra. ¡Eso me sonó a cita! Pero decidí ignorarlo.

Mi habitación era tan grande que no sabía qué hacer para distraerme. Bien podría leer un libro, escuchar música, pensar, dormir o escribir...tantas cosas.

Pero debía de aclarar mis sentimientos... Se supone que yo amo a Edward, pero ¿y Alec? No puedo amarlo, a penas y nos conocemos. Es tan confuso. Mi mente dice una cosa, pero mi corazón dice otra. ¿Por qué no pueden ponerse de acuerdo?

Pero todo lo de Alec hace que mi corazón se acelere y late con fuerza. Me causa tanta ternura sus gestos y hace que me sienta muy feliz. ¿Cómo poder luchar con todo esto? Lo mejor es dejar a que las cosas se den por si solas en estos dos meses, si es lo mejor.

...

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya es de noche! ¡¿Tanto me entretuve leyendo?! Alec debe de estar por venir y yo aun no estoy lista... ¡Agh! ¡Tengo que vestirme! ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué me pongo?

Busque y busque y encontré un hermoso vestido florar morado. Era hermoso y con tiras, recuerdo que lo compre con Alice. Era morado claro, sin mangas, la tela era de gasa, con escote, por delante era corta hasta como medio muslo y por detrás era largo. Es perfecto, pensé.

Me lo puse y luego me coloque unas sandalias con tacón. Me coloque un maquillaje leve y deje mi cabello suelto. Me mire al espero. Wow, ¿esa soy yo? Como me gustaría que Alice me viera así...estoy segura de que estaría muy orgullosa de mí.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

¡Es Alec! ¡Es Alec! ¿Qué hago? Ay, ¿que mas? Abrir la puerta. Claro, claro. Me acomode el vestido y camine con decisión hasta la puerta.

La abrí y allí estaba él. ¡Joder! ¡Qué guapo! Alec vestía con ropa de calle y se veía hermoso... ¡Genial! Ahora todas las chicas de Volterra se le quedaran mirando...y yo no podre hacer nada porque él y yo no somos nada.

Me di cuenta de que el también me estaba mirando y no supuestamente a la cara. Me estaba mirando el escote. ¡Pervertido!

-"Alec. Mis ojos están aquí."-Le dije señalando mis ojos, burlona. El me miro y se avergonzó.

-"Lo siento."-Se disculpo.

-"No importa. ¿Vamos?"-Le pregunte sonriendo.

El se quedo mirándome otra vez, pero esta vez a la cara. ¿Tendré algo allí? ¿Y si me salió un grano? Ay no...Por favor que no sea eso.

-"Alec..."-Lo llame. No respondió.-"Alec."-Lo llame esta vez poniendo mi mano en su rostro. El pareció despertar.

-"Perdón, estaba distraído."-Se disculpo otra vez.

-"Si, lo note."-Dije sarcástica.

-"Bueno, tú tienes la culpa."-Me acuso. ¿Yo?

-"¿Yo por qué?"-Dije ofendida.

Se detuvo frente a mí, me miro a los ojos y me acaricio la mejilla.

-"Por ser tan hermosa."-Me dijo. Me sonroje y no dije nada.-"Bien, ¿lista para nuestra cita?"-Pregunto.

¿Cita? ¿Acaba de decir cita? No puede ser, estamos yendo a una cita. ¡Lo sabia!

-"¿Cita?"-Pregunte.

-"Si, nuestra primera cita."-Dijo el.-"A menos que no quieras ir..."-Me dijo sin mirarme, pero pude notar la tristeza en su voz.

Esta vez fui yo la que lo cogí de la mano. Pude ver que se sorprendió.

-"Entonces... ¿a dónde vamos en nuestra primera cita?"-Pregunte sonriendo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Esperen a ver como sera la cita... Si tienen alguna duda, escribanlo en los Reviews que con gusto los respondere :D**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo 7. ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Los pesonajes no son mios, le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Tú eres mía

+_Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd_+

Capitulo 7: La canción

Bella POV

La cita estaba resultando genial. Alec me llevo a muchos lugares, todos fueron hermosos. Aunque odie a las chicas que se le quedaban mirando como tontas, pero también las comprendía. A veces decía cosas que me hacían sonrojar y luego reía. No me había dado cuenta de cuan musical y encantadora era su risa.

El último lugar que visitamos era el mejor. Era un sito alto que tenía una vista hermosa y era a la luz de la luna. Simplemente hermoso. Podía ver todo desde aquí. Me acerque a mirar la vista. En el lugar no había nadie más que nosotros. Me entretuve tanto mirando las casas de Volterra que me había olvidado de Alec.

Me sobresalte al sentir a Alec abrazándome por detrás. Mi respiración se acorto y mi corazón latió frenético. Lo raro era que no me incomodaba, me gustaba... Se sentía muy placentero estar así con él. El coloco su mentón en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos así, abrazándonos un rato sin decir nada. Creo que ninguno de los dos quería romper este momento diciendo algo.

Cuando regresamos me prometió que la segunda cita sería mejor que esta. El es tan lindo...me dan ganas de llenarlo de besos. Alec mes escolto hasta mi habitación y en la puerta:

-"Alec, me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias."-Le dije sonriendo.

El me miro con ternura y amor, pero no me respondió. Me acaricio el rostro y se fue acercando poco a poco. Me tense.

_¡Me va a besar!,_ pensé.

No supe que hacer en el momento, así que sin pensarlo gire mi rostro a un lado. Alec me miro sorprendido y dolido. Me arrepentí al instante.

-"Alec, yo..."-Trate de arreglarlo, pero Alec me interrumpió.

-"Buenas noches, Isabella."-Dijo con voz fría y desapareció.

Me sentí tan mal...pero yo tuve la culpa porque lo rechace. ¿Como pude...? ¡Agh! Me odio. Me puse a llorar en mi cama porque no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Me sentía fatal.

¿Como una noche tan bonita puede terminar así...? Yo soy la culpable porque yo lo arruine. Y ni siquiera sé cómo arreglarlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada. Solo irme a dormir y no hacer nada, como siempre. Soy una estúpida cobarde.

Yo en verdad quería besarlo, pero me tomo desprevenida y además si lo hacía…me sentiría culpable por haber engañado a Edward. Por otro lado me moría de ganas de besarlo hasta quedarme sin respiración.

Me coloque el pijama, una simple remera con mangas cortas que me llegaba hasta arriba del muslo. Solo eso y mis bragas, ya que aquí en Italia hacía calor y no frio como en Forks.

Me eche en mi cama. Me sentía tan sola y deprimida... Por fin las cosas estaban bien y yo las arruino. ¡Agh! No puedo quedarme así. Me hace sentir fatal.

Alec está al lado...

Una idea se cruzo por mi mente entonces. Lo haría y lo hare, por mas cursi y vergonzoso que sea...

Oh Dios... ¡Lo hare!

Cogí lo necesario y me prepare. No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero hare lo que sea para arreglar esto...

-"Alec sé que me estas escuchando."-Dije alto, pero no gritando.-"Esto es para ti."-Le dije avergonzada. Bueno al menos no me ve.

Puse mi Ipod y comenzó a tocar la canción ya que yo no sabía tocar la guitarra y comencé a cantar.

Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Era una niña y empiezo a crecer

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Yo se que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre así, aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Que haces aquí si acabas de llegar

Dime porque ya te empiezo a extrañar

A donde iras cuando termine el día

Yo se que volverás a mi arrepentido

Te amare siempre así, aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Lo que nunca fue nunca término

El amor lo vez nunca se perdió

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Termine de cantar y Alec ya estaba en mi cuarto, no lo había oído entrar y además estaba con los ojos cerrados...

-"La canción es cierta..."-Le dije.-"No sé cómo decirte que te quiero."-Confesé sonrojada y sin mirarlo.-"Alec yo lo sien..."-Y para entonces él estaba abrazándome.

-"Ya lo dijiste."-Dijo divertido. Me sonroje mas.-"Gracias."-Me sonrió con ternura.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y él se acerco a mi rostro poco a poco. Iba a besarme y yo iba a corresponderle. De pronto sentí sus labios...pero no en mi boca. ¡Me dio un beso en la mejilla! Me sentí decepcionada, pero me obligue a sonreír.

Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y me quede hipnotizada mirándolo. El era tan perfecto y yo tan simple.

-"Ya debes de irte a dormir."-Me aconsejo. Asentí y sonreí.-"Descansa."-Y se dirigió a la puerta. Fruncí mi seño.

"_¿Y mi beso de las buenas noches?",_ pensé mirándolo irse. Pero no lo dije, solo me dirigí a mi cama en silencio.

Ya no podía negarlo más por más que quisiera. Yo sentía algo muy fuerte por Alec y temía que ese sentimiento creciera conforme al tiempo, pero me negaba a alejarme de él. Lo necesitaba aquí, conmigo. Ya no podría alejarme de él. No sé lo que pasara y no quiero pensar en eso, al menos no por ahora. No quería pensar en Edward. Por primera vez, solo quería vivir el momento. Aun no quería pensar lo que pasaría en el futuro...

* * *

**Por cierto, la cancion se llama "Como decirte que te quiero" de Roxy Pop. Escuchenla, es muy buena. Dejen Reviews para ver que les parecio el capitulo. Un beso ;)**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


End file.
